


Mornin' Darlin'

by camerasparring



Series: When I'm With You [1]
Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love Eddie's hair and I am correct, Kissing, M/M, Me fawning over Eddie Kaspbrak circa 1990, Miniseries, Sleepy Morning Goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camerasparring/pseuds/camerasparring
Summary: Some soft, sleepy, morning miniseries Reddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: When I'm With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678141
Comments: 23
Kudos: 129





	Mornin' Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendlystranger1312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlystranger1312/gifts).



> This is my first mini series Reddie fic, but I just couldn't let that blonde head of hair go without attention any longer.
> 
> This is a fic commission from Kyle on Twitter. :) It comes with a second part that is.... smut, but I wanted to keep this T rated, so that will be posted later tonight as another work in this series. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Eddie blinks awake to fingers in his hair and a soft voice above him.

“Rise and shine there, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Mmmff- don’t call, wh-huh?”

The sun beams in through the gigantic windows of Richie’s house - he must have already drawn the curtains. 

Richie throws his head back with a laugh, hand resting between Eddie’s bare shoulder blades where he’s snuggled up tight in their puffy comforter. Richie refuses to get rid of it. Eddie thinks it makes him look like a cheesy bachelor, but whenever he complains Richie asks Eddie to make an honest man out of him, and _then_ Eddie has to excuse himself to go blush in another room, and that usually ends that argument. Plus, it is rather luxurious when they’re all wrapped up together. 

But not this morning. Richie is fully dressed, deep red blazer and black shirt tucked tight into some garrish pants. And sitting on the edge of the bed. Shining in the sunlight. Eddie pushes through the grumpy sleepiness plugging in his chest and drifts toward quiet elation instead. Warm eyes hold him again. 

“I’m off to that meeting, remember? Big money, big bosses, big… crime? Who knows, I don’t, I wasn’t paying any attention.” 

Eddie smiles. “Your foray into film, you mean.” He drags a hand across the sheet to find Richie’s knee. Richie’s eyes fall there, where they touch.

“Yeah, something like that,” he says, reaching for Eddie’s hair again. “You gonna be okay without me for half a day?” 

Eddie squeezes Richie’s knee and crinkles his nose. 

“I did survive for quite a while without you, you know.” 

“Barely,” Richie whips back, then shakes his head. Eddie sees it there, that serious tilt in Richie’s eyes, he’s thinking about what could have been, had they had the time they deserved, the time lost to them from all the years apart. 

“But I’m here now,” Eddie tells him, “I’m gonna be here when you get back. And then again. Whenever you want me.” 

Richie shivers out a wet laugh. Eddie’s seen more of Richie’s gentle sincerity in the past six months than he did his whole childhood. It paints his days with happiness and honesty and lovely words and declarations. 

“Same to you, hope you know, darlin’,” Richie lilts, leaning down to press their lips together. Eddie falls into it like a vat of warm butter. 

Richie’s mustache tickles pleasantly over his top lip when they shift and slide, breaking apart to grin like fools before diving back in. It’s sleepy. It flows over him like a wave. Eddie wishes he could pull Richie back into bed, but he doesn’t want to be a bad influence. Richie should go to his meeting. 

Eddie feels Richie’s hand cupping his jaw, carding through his hair (Richie never stops touching his _hair_ , it’s starting to get significantly greasier in his wake, but Eddie’s not going to tell him to _stop_ , and it has other… beneficial qualities to it, as well), and then drawing a firm line down to the nape of his neck and over his spine. 

“Tragedy with a capital T that I cannot let my hand drift any further, Spaghetti,” Richie whispers into his mouth, and Eddie almost groans. Be- _have_. He’s never had this problem before, _almighty_ , is this what lust… what _love_ is really like all the time? Eddie is used to being overwhelmed with feelings, he’s always been an emotional man. But this is like someone cracked him open and jumbled up his insides. 

Every time they touch or kiss or even _look_ at each other Eddie goes hot. He burns with it, and he _loves_ it. He loves Richie. He really, really _loves_ Richie. And that’s overwhelming, too, but in the best way. Since Richie loves him back.

“I guess I’ll have to be here ready for you when you come back, huh?” Eddie says, watching Richie’s eyes go dark. Richie pecks at his lip quick, dipping to bite at his bare shoulder before standing up like a shot. 

“Eddie, you really live to make my heart pitter patter, don’t you?” 

His grin is atrocious. It still twinges that part of Eddie that _hates_ it, that wants to rub that smirk right off his face, but now he’d press up on his toes and kiss at it, feel it against his lips and how easy it fades when he pinches at Richie’s sides and nuzzles his face into his neck. 

“I think I really just might,” Eddie finally answers. 

“Okay, I’m off to make you a Hollywood wife, don’t you say I never gave you anything, darlin’,” Richie’s yelling as he heads out the door. 

Eddie buries his face in his pillow and shuts his eyes, hoping he’ll dream of a bright new future where maybe one day he _could_ finally make Richie wear his ring. 

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out for the smut later tonight if that's your thing! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please leave me a comment or yell at me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/camerasparring) or BOTH, I love to hear from you if you're able/willing.


End file.
